Entrenamiento
by Sumine-chan
Summary: TRIO Haruhi necesitaba aprender un poco de defensa personal. Hanny y Mori decidieron ayudarla, pero las cosas se salen de control... [Hanny x Haruhi x Mori] otro mas de mis devarios...T por si acaso...


**Disclaimer: **no, la ultima vez que me fije no era duenia de Ouran, por lo tanto lo mas probable es que aun no lo sea...pero la historia salio de mi cabecita!!!! (cabecita??? yo diria cabezota!!!)

**Nota de la Autora: **Pues si, se me dio por escribir otro trio, vaya es raro, pense que iba a tardar muchisimo mas en hacerlo pero nop, solo un dia...(y no crees que es suficiente??) Se advierte es de trio, nada demasicado meloso, de la misma categoria que mi otra historia Ecuacion Imperfecta, nada demasiado grave, pero se pone T por si las dudas... Bueno, lean y me envian un mensajito por ahi para saber si les gusto o nop.

Por cierto el fic lo dedico a mis queridos chocolates que estuvieron conmigo toda la noche mientras escribia. los amo0w!!!!

* * *

"Entrenamiento"

Nuevamente el final del día se acercaba, y con él, el final del Host club. Después de haber despedido a las señoritas cordialmente, no sin antes recordarles que las esperaban para el día siguiente, nuestros queridos anfitriones cayeron rendidos en los diferentes sillones de la sala de música.

-Vaya, creo que te has excedido Kyouya, nos haz echo trabajar hasta el límite- Haruhi Fujioka, la única mujer del Host Club, aunque solo este lo supiera, se quejó mientras dejaba que su ligero cuerpo aterrizara sobre el sillón más cercano, casi automáticamente sintió un peso extra en sus piernas. Sabía perfectamente lo que era, o más bien quien era, había aprendido a reconocerlo instantáneamente. Sonrió mientras empezó a jugar con el cabello del Loli-shota.

-Creo que la persona que menos se debería de quejar eres tú Haruhi, gracias al gran esfuerzo del día de hoy se ah reducido considerablemente tu deuda.- Kyouya se encontraba tecleando algo en su laptop , como siempre, solo se detuvo un momento para darle a Haruhi una de sus famosas sonrisas, una que le decía "_Ni se te ocurra quejarte"._

-…- _"Maldito cínico" _pensó Haruhi mientras daba un gran suspiro en derrota, por algo Kyouya era el Rey en las sombras de Host Club.

-Haru-chan, comamos pastel juntos¿si?- Hanny-sempai tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, y los ojos más bonitos que podía poner.

-…-No tenía muchas ganas de pastel, a Haruhi nunca le habían gustado mucho los dulces, pero últimamente decirle que no a Hanny-sempai había dejado de ser una opción. – Esta bien Hanny-sempai.-

-Ah.- Morinozuka Takashi se acercaba lentamente con un pequeño pastel de fresas en un plato, se podía ver un solo tenedor al lado del pastel. En cuanto se acercó lo suficiente, Haruhi se movió un poco en el sillón para dejarle espacio. Mitsukuni seguía en su lugar preferido, el regazo de Haruhi.

-…- El más alto de los tres empezó a quitar varias fresas del pastel, dejando unas cuantas para su primo.

-Hanny-sempai- La voz de Haruhi llamó al rubio; delante de él sostenía un pedazo del pastel.- Di Ah…-

El pequeño ni siquiera espero a que el tenedor llegara hasta su boca, se abalanzó sobre él para acabar con su contenido. –Tu turno Haru-chan. Ah…-

Haruhi vio con dulzura como Hanny-sempai le sostenía el tenedor enfrente, con una amplia sonrisa comió su pedazo de pastel. Al terminar se giró hacia donde estaba Mori-sempai.- Ahhhh- dijo Haruhi mientras ella misma abría la boca grande para demostrarle al moreno como hacerlo.

-…- Morinozuka Takashi no se movió ni un centímetro.

Sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, tenían a los otros cuatro integrantes del grupo con las miradas fijas sobre ellos, bueno a tres, el cuarto seguía entrado en su laptop, no tenía necesidad de ver lo que podía presenciar casi todos los días a la hora de la cena.

-…- Los gemelos no sabían qué estaba pasando, de un momento a otro su juguete estaba jugando con otros, y eso no les agradaba para nada.

-…- Suo Tamaki, el Rey del Host Club se había quedado sin respirar durante los pasados minutos, se podía observar que su color de la cara ya le estaba igualando el de sus ojos. Su querida hija de repente se llevaba de maravilla con los sempais, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir sentía celos, no del padre que decía ser, si no como hombre.

Sin previo aviso se escuchó un fuerte ruido, Haruhi volteó a ver qué lo había producido, al parecer Tamaki estaba desmayado en el suelo. La impresión había sido demasiada para él, después de unos instantes que parecieron horas, Mori-sempai por fin había abierto la boca y había dejado que Haruhi introdujera el pedazo de pastel.

-Tamaki-sempai??- su voz había sonado un poco preocupada, aparte de que Tamaki se encontraba en el suelo, los gemelos la estaban mirando directamente y Haruhi comprendió que estaban cuestionando sus acciones. El constante tecleo de la laptop de Kyouya se podía escuchar como música de fondo para la escena.

-Haruhi- una voz grave la sacó de su pelea interna por ir con los gemelos y explicarles, después de todo se sentía un poco mal por no haberles dicho nada, aunque por otro lado no tenía obligación de hacerlo.

-Mori-sempai…- Haruhi volteó a verlo, sostenía en el tenedor una de las fresas que había quitado. El tipo salvaje siempre había sabido cuando intervenir.- Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo antes de comer la fresa del tenedor en su mano. Hanny sempai también había empezado a darle fresas, hasta que solo quedó una.

-Haruhiiii- se escuchó una voz desesperada detrás del sillón donde los tres se encontraban sentados.- Oto-san quiere darte esa última fresa si???- Tenía una cara de perrito mientras miraba a Haruhi.

-…- Haruhi simplemente se le quedó mirando.- Me niego- dijo antes de voltearse y tomar ella misma la fresa y comérsela.

Tamaki se había ido a su rincón oscuro mientras murmuraba cosas incoherentes sobre los padres con derecho a alimentar a sus hijas.

-Eh! Haruhi!- la llamaron los gemelos desde el otro lado de la sala- desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con los sempais???- le preguntaron sin poder esconder dentro de su voz un dejo de enojo.

-Acaso no lo saben?- preguntó Kyouya mientras por fin terminaba de usar su laptop y la cerraba.- Haninozuka-sempai y Morinozuka-sempai son los instructores de defensa de Haruhi.

-Y tú como sabes esto Kaa-san?- como era normal en Tamaki, su humor había cambiado drásticamente y nuevamente estaba como si nada interrogando a Kyouya.

-Porque, como es lógico, el **verdadero padre** de Haruhi, Ranka-san,- Tamaki sintió como si lo apuñalaran por la espalda- me consultó para saber si era buena idea que Haruhi recibiera un poco de clases de defensa personal, después del incidente en la playa yo también lo había estado considerando, y obviamente le recomendé a Hanny-sempai y a Mori-sempai como maestros.- En este punto volteó a ver a los dos mencionados, y a Haruhi que se encontraba en el centro- en lo personal estoy teniendo segundos pensamientos, no creo que este funcionando nada bien, a pesar de que se supone que practican todas las tardes e incluso pasaron juntos el fin de semana, el único progreso que veo es que ahora Mori-sempai come pastel con ellos.

-A qué te refieres con que incluso pasaron el fin de semana juntos?- preguntó Tamaki, sabiendo la respuesta que recibiría.

Haruhi empezó a hablar lentamente.-Bueno…pues resulta que mi padre se emocionó demasiado con los sempais y los invitó a pasar el fin de semana en mi casa- inconscientemente Haruhi había empezado a jugar con el cabello de Hanny-sempai-Aunque al final de todo no pude dormir- dijo mientras dejaba salir otro suspiro al recordar el fin de semana.

-Eh tono¿Ya escuchó a Haruhi? No pudo dormir durante las dos noches que los sempais se quedaron con ella¿por qué cree?- preguntaron los gemelos al unísono mientras ponían unas caras maliciosas.

El cine interior de Tamaki empezó a correr.

-Antes- lo interrumpió Haruhi- de que empieces a imaginarte cosas con tu versión de los hechos, permíteme decirles que no pude dormir porque al parecer el exceso de azúcar puso a Hanny-sempai demasiado hiperactivo, y a Mori-sempai, pues…- Haruhi se detuvo mientras empezaba a soltar pequeñas risitas mientras miraba al pelinegro que estaba sentada a un lado de ella.

Hanny-sempai también se empezó a reír un poco, pues sabía que a su primo no le hacia ninguna gracia, el Morinozuka simplemente les desvió la mirada, mientras un leve tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas.

Exactamente¿qué es lo que había pasado en la casa de Haruhi? Era lo que se preguntaban los otros presentes en la sala.

-En fin- dijo Haruhi mientras se levantaba del sillón y ponía a Hanny-sempai en el piso- es hora de que me regrese a mi casa, se quedarán a cenar hoy ¿verdad?- preguntó Haruhi mientras tomaba su mochila y miraba a los dos alumnos de tercero.

-Ah- contestó Takashi incluso antes de que Mitsukuni tuviera tiempo de empezar a gritar. Se acercó a Haruhi y tomó su maleta mientras Hanny se subía en sus hombros.

-way!!!!! Usa-chan vamos a cenar en casa de Haruhi!!!!- fue lo último que se escuchó de los tres mientras cerraban la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Haruhi estaba preparando la cena mientras recordaba nuevamente como es que había terminado conviviendo tanto con los alumnos de tercero.

FLASH BACK

Había llegado a su casa cansada después de un día pesado en la escuela, y tenía todo un comité de bienvenida en la puerta de su casa, su padre, Kyouya, Hanny y Mori sempai. Al inicio había creído que el host club había decidido hacerle otra de sus visitas sorpresas, pero los demás no se encontraban ahí.

-Eh decidido que sería bueno que tomaras un poco de clases de defensa personal, Haruhi, y le pedí a Kyouya que me ayudara con esto, por eso desde ahora en adelante vas a tomar clases después de la escuela con Mitzukuni-kun y Takashi-kun- su padre le había dicho todo demasiado rápido, y Haruhi había tardado en asimilar la información.

-No lo haré- fue todo lo que había dicho antes de empezar a dirigirse hacia su cuarto, pero una voz la detuvo a mitad del camino.

-Reduciré tu deuda, quitaré lo que te aumenté por cada ramo de flores que tuve que enviar a las señoritas que presenciaron nuestro pequeño accidente en la playa, aparte, ya me tomé la molestia de preparar tu horario, y Hanny-sempai y Mori-sempai ya aceptaron no creo que quieras rechazarlos de esa forma¿ o si?- Kyouya la estaba mirando, sabía que interiormente se estaba riendo, él sabía perfectamente que ella no sería capaz de rechazarlos, no después de ver la cara triste de Hanny por el comentario de Kyouya. "_Ricos bastardos" _fue todo lo que pasó por su cabeza antes de darse por vencida.

-¿Haru-chan no quiere que le demos clases¿Por qué¿Es acaso que Haru-chan no nos quiere?- Hanny-sempai había empezado a llenar sus ojos con pequeñas lágrimas.

-Nada de eso Hanny-sempai, por supuesto que los quiero, y sí voy a tomar clases con ustedes- dijo al fin mientras volteaba a ver la sonrisa malvada de Kyouya "_Maldito cínico"._

Después de eso, el "entrenamiento" había comenzado, claro que no pasó ni un día para que ambos hombres se dieran cuenta de que la mujer no tenía ni una pequeña pizca de habilidad para la defensa personal. Durante el primer día, en la primera hora había logrado caerse 5 veces, dos cayendo encima del pequeño Haninozuka, y las otras dos siendo atrapada antes por el Morinozuka. Mitsukuni había optado porque la mejor forma de arreglar el problema era comiendo pastel, y de ahí en adelante todos los días comían pastel, aunque les costó trabajo hacer que Mori-sempai comiera con ellos.

El último fin de semana su padre se había emocionado tanto con los grandes "avances" de su hija en la materia, y había decidido que ese fin de semana los cuatro se la pasarían juntos. Haruhi nunca había tenido un fin de semana tan escandaloso, tan cansado, y tan inolvidable.

El viernes fueron al parque de diversiones, le encantó ver lo maravillado que estaba Hanny-sempai, y aprendió que Mori-sempai no se comporta muy normal con un exceso de azúcar en el organismo. Durante la noche comieron más pastel y se durmieron los cuatro en los sillones de la sala, el sábado habían acompañado a su padre a ver una exposición en kyoto, y se habían encontrado con más Okamis como él, lo cual terminó en una reunión escandalosa con exceso de vino. Al regresar a la casa, los tres durmieron en los sillones, después de haber dejado a su padre en su cama. El domingo era el día que Haruhi mejor recordaba.

-Haru-chan, vamos al parque!- Hanny-sempai la había levantado en la mañana. Aun traía puesta su pijama de conejitos y abrazaba a Usa-chan. Escuchó varios ruidos que provenían de la cocina, cuando miró se encontró a Mori-sempai con su pantalón de pijama, y sin camiseta preparando el desayuno.

-Claro- dijo Haruhi mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba a Takashi con el desayuno.

En el parque después de jugar varias veces algunos juegos de plebeyos había llegado la hora de la siesta de Hanny-sempai, así que decidieron acomodarse debajo de un árbol. Hanny-sempai dudó un poco antes de acomodarse en su regazo, al inicio la había sorprendido, después de todo a pesar de su apariencia tenía a un joven de tercero en sus piernas, pero después de unos instantes se relajó y empezó a jugar con el cabello del rubio, era sedoso, como el de un pequeño bebe, y para cuando se había querido detener ya estaba dormida. Despertó con Hanny-sempai aun dormido profundamente en sus piernas, pero ella estaba demasiado cómoda, cuando descubrió que estaba recargada en el pecho de Mori-sempai. Instantáneamente un sonrojo se apoderó de toda su cara al darse cuenta de que incluso un fuerte brazo la detenía por la cintura; dio una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió a acomodar en el pecho amplio y cálido del más grande, al menos en estatura, de los tres.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Ah! Vaya, llegaron antes que yo- la alegre voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos, Mori-sempai estaba parado detrás de ella viéndola fijamente.

-Haruhi, la sopa- Haruhi se quedó un instante mirando en los grandes ojos de Mori-sempai cuando reaccionó a lo que él le había dicho. Era la tercera vez esa semana que quemaba la comida.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Lindo no creen???? huy yo me enamore de este fic, sobre todo del final jajajaja la imagen de Haruhi quemando la sopa y de Mori detras de ella me hacen ilusion... Diganme si les gusto para ver si hago una segunda parte, estaba pensando en hacerla pero no se...depende del apoyo... en realidad no, mas bien depende de si se me vienen la idea a la cabeza o no jajajaja pero de igual formna sus comentario son muuuuy necesarios para mejorar . !!!! nos vemo0s!!!!!

Besos achocolatados!!!!


End file.
